dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Karrkaz The Saiyan
Karrkaz The Saiyan Karrkaz Is a saiyan who was at Earth from the beginning through the first half of the dragon ball AF saga. Life Karrkaz was sent to Planet Frieza as a baby to be trained by King Cold himself. When he started to become uncontrolably powerful, King Cold secretly cast him off into space, where he eventually got back to planet vegeta and turned out to be the brother of Bardock. He was then tasked with transporting King Cold to the site of the race of K'shnahs being destroyed in his honor. Soon, Cold understood who Karrkaz was, and threw him out into space once and for all. Little did he know, this would cause Karrkaz's first transformation into Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan, Karrkaz hijacked the ship, and killed everyone on the ship besides King Cold who escaped the raging Super Saiyan's wrath in a space pod. Karrkaz soon after got in a space pod and headed for the nearest Saiyan power level he could find. Little did he know, Planet Vegeta had just been destroyed at the cold hands of Freiza. Karrkaz flew to earth and found Goku. It was a 40 year journey to earth and he was preserved by his space pod on the way. By the time he arrived, Goku had just met Trunks. He got on Trunks' time machine before he went, and destroyed the bottom of it in mid flight, ending up at the beginning of Dragon Ball AF. He soon after met Vegeta, who instantly became his rival. Vegeta lead Karrkaz to the hyperbolic time chamber so he could become stronger and give Vegeta a better fight. After 2 years of training, he achieved super saiyan 2 and Ultra Super Saiyan 1 and 2. Without him realizing it, the door of the time chamber disapeared because he had overstayed the limit. He stayed in the chamber for 2 more days, (2 more years, inside the chamber) until he had a total of four years and felt satisfied with his training. He soon after realized that the chamber door was gone, and ripped a hole through the dementional barrier in Ultra Super Saiyan 2 form. Finnaly, he fought Vegeta, and in anger at the futileness of his training against Vegeta's super saiyan 5, he burst into rage and became a Super Saiyan 3. As a super saiyan 3, he tried angerly to combat vegeta but was easily bested. Finnaly, he powered up to the very limit to become Ultra Full Power Super Saiyan 3, and ripped the fabric of reality with so much power. When realty fell apart, his drive to become stronger was mixed with what was real and what was imagination, and was granted in a distortion of space and time throwing his body into its state 3 years in the future, after he had unlocked super saiyan levels 4 and 5. In super saiyan 5 he was evenly matched with vegeta, and they called it a draw. But the battle was nowhere near over, because Gohan wanting to fight this strong new fighter. Karrkaz agreed, and fought gohan. Gohan tested out his new super saiyan 6 on Karrkaz, which caused serious distruction. Karrkaz then fused with Vegeta into Vegekaz. They then dominated Gohan until he powered up once again into Super Saiyan 7. In super saiyan 7 gohan took care of Vegekaz. Then, Karrkaz went off to train with Gohan, later gaining super saiyan 6 and 7. He never got super saiyan 8, 9, or 10, but achived True Saiyan form Techniques *Too fast for you?- Karrkaz focuses all of his energy into speed, and becomes incredibly fast. This move helps while he is in USSJ1 or USSJ2 because of the slowness of the transformations. *Death Impact- Karrkaz viciously strikes the enemy 5 times at a high speed rush, and finishes with a powerful *blue ki powered punch sending the enemy flying. *This Time I'll Finish You!- Karrkaz uses every ounce of power in his body to emit a powerful beam. *Dazaku!- A powerful attack where Karrkaz grabs the enemy and smashes their face into his fast rising knee, then throws them and finally causes a massive explosion. *Flight- The ability to fly by propelling oneself with ki. *Ki blasts- the most basic ranged energy attack. *THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!- a move used in Ultra Super Saiyan 2 or 3, used to distort reality in a blind output of raw energy. *KANSAN!- an extremely powerful blast of blinding golden ki Transformations Super Saiyan -''' Karrkaz first gained this transformation in a time of need when King Cold cast him out into the vacuum of space. In this state he at first was far more brutal then his normal self, but eventually mastered it in the hyperbolic time chamber. In Super Saiyan, his hair becomes golden and looks as if it's trying to spike up, yet is a little bit to heavy, and stays spiked only on the ends and at small parts. 'Super Saiyan 2 -' Karrkaz obtained this form while training in the hyperbolic time chamber. In this form he is far more powerful, and gains the ability to go into Ultra Super Saiyan 2, a buffed up insanely powerful, but much slower version of super saiyan 2. In super saiyan 2 his hair spikes actually shrink greatly, because he is usually compressing his energy greatly. 'Super Saiyan 3 -' Karrkaz obtained this transformation while battling vegeta. His rage at being inferior caused a transformation into super saiyan 3. He also gains the ability to go into Ultra Super Saiyan 3, a buffed up insanely powerful, but much slower version of super saiyan 3. In super saiyan three his golden hair extends far below his waist. Super Saiyan 4- This form is never used but is assumed it was unlocked when Karrkaz ripped through time and space to gain super saiyan 5. 'Super Saiyan 5 - '''Karrkaz obtained this form when in a blind rage, his raw power in Ultra Super Saiyan 3, and his lust for power allowed for him to pull his body form 4 years in the future back to him by manipulating reality, In this form Karrkaz gains silver fur around his pecs and chest and his hair becomes like his super saiyan 3's hair. The power increase is immence. 'Super saiyan 6 - 'As a super saiyan 6, he gains considerable power, and unlocks the potental of his Golden force KANSAN! 'Super saiyan 7 - 'Karrkaz has only used SSJ7 once, while battling a crazed SSJ8 gohan. He was easily defeated, however. In SSJ7 his entire body and hair become blue platnum. 'True Saiyan form - Karrkaz gains the characteristics of an ape.